The Art Of Your Eyes: Shooting Back
by neonglitterwolf
Summary: Scott's pack is now in danger with the Dread Doctors and Theo's Pack, so Scott decided that it was time to call some back up and one of those is Marco Finstock, Liam's mate, who have gone training with the Calaveras and Chris Argent back in Mexico. Continuation to "The Art Of Your Eyes".
1. Shooting Back: Prologue

**Shooting Back: Prologue**

"We are not gonna die in here" – said Scott to Malia while the Dread Doctors were approaching them

"How can you be so sure?" – asked Malia a little scared

"Cause you're not the only one that I call" – said Scott and Malia looked at him weird

"Get down!" – called out two voices behind them

Then it came out to the light Chris Argent and Marco Finstock with two special shotguns and start to shoot at the Dread Doctors direction but seeing that it wasn't working they started to back away slowly

"Run!" – said Marco turning around to look at them and giving Scott and Malia a nod

And both took off while Marco and Chris keep shooting and backing away as well until they have enough space and distraction to run as well, Marco looked behind and tripped while running and whined at a pain touching his ankle.

"Marco" – called out Scott standing on his side

"I'm ok" – said Marco but Scott picked him up anyway and carried him on his back and keep running – "Scott…you're bleeding put me down, I can run by myself" – said Marco looking at him worried and annoyed

"But I can run faster" – said Scott to him

Marco was about to complain but Scott run faster and Marco needed to get a hold on him to not fall from his back, even Scott was grabbing his leg the wounds could backlash Scott and they could fall anyway.

Once they were out the get inside the car with Malia and Chris in the front and Scott and Marco in the back.

"Let me see" – said Marco to Scott lifting his t-shirt without even waiting for an answer – "Malia, in the glove box, there is a first aid kit, be a sweetheart and handle them to me please" – said Marco to her and she quickly pass the first aid kit

"I'm ok" – said Scott

"You help me out anyway when I say the same thing" – he said getting alcohol into a bandage to clean and wound and when he move it to touch Scott he flinched and wined at the pain – "why you aren't healing?" – asked Marco confused

"Not sure, it's taking a while, it was a pretty bad wound…." – started to say Scott

"He was dead for a moment" – said Malia making Marco turning to look at her in shock and then back at Scott

"Ok…" – said Marco while keep cleaning the wound and then getting more bandage but this time to cover the wound – "you really suck at covering up wounds, I hope that is not the same with animals, if it is in fact that, you suck as a veterinarian" – said Marco with a smirk finishing to cover the wound with the bandage

"Thanks" – said Scott – "I was hoping for Chris to come, but didn't even think that you would appear as well, but I'm glad you did" – said Scott

"Did you finish your training or whatever you were doing back in Mexico with the Calaveras?" – asked Malia

"Yes I did, that's why when Scott called Chris and asked him to come and help, I decided to join and come as well, I couldn't resist anymore been away from Liam, we are mates after all" – said Marco

"You sure look changed" – said Scott looking at his friend

"That's kind of what happens when you grow up" – said Marco with a smirk

"Well a tattoo isn't part of natural growing" – said Scott pointing to the sun and moon tattoo on Marco's left arm and the cherry with a wick that's about to explode on Marco's right arm

"Look who's talking" – said Marco pointing at the tattoo on Scott's upper arm – "So…only Malia? Where is everybody else? Lydia? Stiles? Liam?" – Asked Marco and Scott and Malia looked at each other

"I think you guys need to feed him up with the details of what's going on…and I will not be mad to know as well, since I only know the Dread Doctors part" – said Chris

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Hi Guys! I'm back with the continuation (finally) of "The Art Of Your Eyes" my story with most views and that people really like it, I have take some time because I did a comedy story about the "Grown Ups" film called "Dress You Up" and well I have been working on other stories regarding other two films that I'm not gonna name right now, because I want to be a surprise, but I tell you is based on superheroes movies and another Teen Wolf story with Scott, but this one I have finally come in terms that i need to start to put it in here, so here it is, I hope people who follow the first one comeback to see this and I hope is just as good and is a nice continuation is maybe the last Marco/Liam installment or maybe if it goes well I can do a last third one as a trilogy but this time following something original instead of the Teen Wolf storyline...who knows, anyway, MARCO IS BACK BITCHES!**_


	2. Welcome Back: Chapter 1

**Welcome Back**

"Liam" – I say standing in front of him in his house

"Marco?" – Asks Liam shocked – "Marco!" – he calls and runs towards me and give me a crushing hug – "you're back…but…when…my god…I'm so happy you are in here finally back" – says Liam and he pulls away a little and look into my eyes and I notice that he's crying

"Liam…I missed you so much…stop crying" – I say to him and kiss him

"You stop crying" – he says to me brushing a tear from my cheek

"Shut up" – I say to him smiling and I kiss him again this time with more passion – "Come on, let's go in, I wanna know everything" – I say to him and he takes me by the hand and takes me inside his house

We make a quick snack and go to his room and he tells me everything that has happened, about the chimeras, Theo, him almost killing Scott and how he's getting along with his new friend Mason, but I feel that there is something missing there.

"And did you talk to him?" – I ask him

"How do I start that conversation? "Hey remember that I almost kill you, I'm sorry"?" – he explains to me

"I still think you guys need to talk about it" – I say to him

"What about you?" – He asks

"Well the training went well, I'm a badass, but then I get back and the first thing I try to shoot it's stronger yet again like when I was here during the Berseker thing, like I can't prove myself with that" – I say to him

"What about those tattoos?" – He asks

"Well this is basically a joke of the guys back there" – I say signaling to the cherry in my right arm – "we got into this karaoke bar and I choose to sing "Cherry Bomb" and they thought that it was not only a good song to describe me but also a good nickname, so they dare me to have the tattoo and I did it" – I explain and he laughs a little at that

"That's funny actually and it's a good nickname" – he says with a smirk

"This other one I started to watch "Game Of Thrones" and thought that you and me are kind of like Khal Drogo and Daenerys, so I got the sun and moon and ask them to write "My sun and stars" underneath" – I say to him with a smile – "maybe it's a bad sign to tattoo something about a partner or so I been told, but we are more than that, we are mates, so I say what the hell, then I got other 3 tattoos, this guy that was just like 4 years older than me we turned out to be good buddies and when I ask him about his tattoos he knew someone that works in a tattoo shop, so I did it to Chris dislike, he was all father business with me during that time" – I say to him laughing

"Where are the other ones?" – He asked

"Well I got one on my back, other one in my left pectoral and the last one in my right thigh" – I told him – "Wanna see them?" – I ask giving him my best seductive smile

"Oh…sure" – he said blushing

I don't blame him I'm kind of nervous myself it's been so long since that first time we had, so I try my best to make it up, so I stand up and start to take off my pants first because that's just one tattoo, I take off and throw my shoes to the sides and slide my pants down to my ankles and step away from them, leaving me in my t-shirt and underwear, I even take off my socks.

"So this kind of ceremonial like to be part of the "cool group" of guys in the Calaveras, all of them have a skull tattoo and they wanted me to get one as well since I got already the other two tattoos, the one on my right pectoral came first and then the sun and the moon in my right arm" – I explain to him – "since it's a skull and the school will kill me if I walk around with that, I told them that I will got to put it in a place more hidden, so I put it in my thigh" – I say finishing the story and he's starting almost predatory at my thigh and beyond and it's kind of getting me hard been expose like this to him

"Cool…what about…the…others?" – He asks clearing his throat signaling at my t-shirt and I take off my t-shirt – "hey! Isn't that the wolf that you painted?" – He ask smiling

"Yeah, I draw a simpler version for a tattoo and get it in my left pectoral, like…close to my heard, cheesy, I know" – I say and he just stares at me with an open mouth and he looks like about to drool and I smirk – "so this last one" – I say to him turning around showing him the last one between my shoulder blades – "I know it's a rip-off of Derek's triskete with the place I choose and all, but I thought it's a nice way to pay tribute to my dysfunctional family and my pack, all of them watching my back" – I say to him and then I fell his hand touching my lower back and going up – "so…what…do you think?" – I ask him feeling like I suddenly forgot how to breathe

"They look…good" – he says and I feel his arms going around me and his body pressed into mine and his bulge with his erection inside his jeans touching my underwear covered ass

"Liam…It's been…too long" – I say to him as he starts to kiss my neck and I press my body closer to him and throw my head back to give him more access to my neck

"I know…but…I want to recover the lost time…don't you?" – He asked

"Yes" – I say turning around and putting my arms around his neck and kissing him

We both moan at the same time during the kiss and I lower my hands and start to undo his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans and put my hand inside to feel his boner through his underwear earning a groan from him.

He breaks the kiss for a moment to take off his own t-shirt and throw it to a side and goes back to kissing while I try to slide down his jeans further down so I can pull down a little bit his underwear and take out his erection and feel him after a long time.

"Hmmm…Marco" – moaned Liam while kissing

I was jacking his dick while he was doing mine as well and we both were kissing, his hands move from my dick to my ass and he give it a nice squeeze making me feel sensitive all the sudden and moan.

"Liam…I need you" – I say to him

He steps away from his pants that from all the moving were on his ankles and picks me up by my thighs (still kissing me) and turn around so he could move to lay me slowly on the bed, our erections rub together making us moan and leak pre-cum, I turn us around on the bed so now I am on the top of him and start to kiss him from his lips to his neck, then his chest and abs until I get to the underwear that I slide down capturing his dick in my mouth and start sucking it eagerly.

"Fuck…Marco…so good" – moaned Liam while I suck on his dick

While I keep sucking I caress his thighs with my hands and feel his abs and body, I really missed feeling all of him, then my hands go down to play with his balls while I keep sucking him picking up my speed.

"Marco…you…fuck…I'm…cumming!" – groans Liam while depositing his seed deep in my throat as I suck all he's giving me into me

He moans and breathes heavy feeling the afterglow of his orgasm but I don't feel his dick going limp in my mouth as I feel him still hard, so I put it out and jack off his dick and lick on his balls making him groan.

"Do you think…you can fuck me even after you cum in my mouth?" – I ask him

"God yes, I need to be inside of you, come here" – groaned Liam moving to grab me by the armpits picking me up and capturing my lips on a kiss

As we kiss he turns us around so he's now on the top of me, he moves up a little to grab the lube from the drawer of his nightstand, he was about to grab condoms when I remind him that werewolves can't have an STD, he put them back and brings the lube and applies some on his fingers to work it on my hole.

"Hmmm…Liam" – I moan feeling the stimulation and then he slips one of his fingers inside making me arch my back and moan more he smirks and adds another finger when he feels that one finger goes easy – "Ah! Liam…more…please" – I moan and he please me adding another finger

At this point he's fucking me with three fingers while lubing up his cock and I'm moaning and jacking my cock while he's also scissoring the three fingers inside of me.

"Liam…now…I need you…now" – I moan at him

"Whatever you want babe" – he says pulling his fingers out and pushing the head of his cock inside of me

"Fuck!" – I moan when I feel him enter me

Even he replace his fingers with the head of his cock pretty quickly, he started to insert the rest of his cock slowly and I could feel inch by inch enter me and the head of his cock moving until he was fully inside of me and the head of his cock hit that special spot inside of me making me moan loud.

"Liam…move…now" – I say between deep moans that keep coming from me

And he once again please my desires and start to move back and forth pulling his cock out and putting it back inside in a steady rhythm at first, but then I start to move with him and he got the clue to pick up the speed and move faster and he did it.

We were both moaning and grunting, he was hitting the right spot every time making me arch my back and dig my nails in his back and scream his name everytime.

"Liam…I'm close…please" – I say to him

"Me too…fuck…I love you" – he says while going into fast speed with his trusts

I moan loud with this speed and I could heard him grunting and in matter of seconds with him trusting with that speed into that spot inside of me I cum all over us and I feel like I'm shooting with no end after all this time and then he give one last trust and moan loud shooting inside of me which actually feels that it's as much as I shoot

"I love you…" – I say between breaths

"I love you too" – he says – "god…I missed you" – he says giving me a kiss

"You just missed my ass" – I say to him joking

"No…I missed all of you, this connection…you are my mate and I love you" – he says

"I love you too" – I say and put my arms around him and we kiss once more

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **So...last time I took much time to make the smut chapter...now I did the contrary and put it right on the start...just because they need a "welcome back sex", been back in this story is fun and exciting can't wait for you guys to see the plot around with Hayden, Theo's Pack and even Mason who I decided to add in the story as a friend that Liam made after Marco left...so next chapter more things to come, keep tune.**


	3. Rough Awakening: Chapter 2

**Rough Awakening**

I wake up and find out that I'm alone in Liam's bed, I slowly grunt sitting up and look around and don't see any sight of Liam, so I start to grab my clothes and put them on and make my way down to the house and still don't see Liam, so I got into my car and drive to my house.

I need to be ready for school, thank god I woke up early enough, my mom is not on the house, she owns a bakery now along with the restaurant, but the bakery opens earlier, so she's not in the house, I got ready quickly and go to school, no texts from Liam…but I guess that I will see him around the school to talk to him

* * *

"Liam!" – I called him out – "haven't see you in the whole day, you were gone this morning, what happened?" – I asked to him confuse

"Marco…ermm…this is Mason" – he says signaling to the guy in front of him

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Marco" – I say putting my hand up to shake his

"You're the mate, cool" – he says with a smile and shaking my hand

"And you're Mason" – I say letting his hand go – "Liam…care to answer?" – I ask him

"Hey!" – Called out a guy interrupting our conversation – "are you guys here to help with the library clean-up?" – He asked and then looked at me – "I never saw you before…who are you?" – He asked with a sudden smirk making me arch an eyebrow

"I'm Marco" – I say turning to see Mason and Liam frozen – "and…yes, we are going to help with the library clean-up" – I say turning my head to him

"Cool, well see you guys there" – said the guy walking away

"Ok…fill me up with the details, who is that and what did I sense that I had to lie for you guys since you both froze?" – I ask them

"His name is Corey" – says Mason

"And he's part of the Theo's chimeras pack" – says Liam

"Really? Anyway, let's go get ready I think we are going to clean up the library" – I say to them and walk with them and I lean to Liam's side – "you aren't off the hook about this morning still" – I whisper to him

* * *

"So we need to find out why he's back from dead" – says Liam

"I'm really intrigued by all this back from the dead thing, can I be the one trying to find out?" – I ask to Liam

"Actually, Mason was going to try to do it, since he wanted to date Corey or something before he died" – says Liam to me

"But did you see the smirk he gave to me? I think that can help, don't you think?" – I ask and he looks at me in a mix between shocked and mad and I smirk – "I'm just messing with you" – I say kissing his cheek and turn to look at Mason – "but if you suck at trying to get information, I will jump on it" – I say to him

It was kind of hard to see Mason flirt, I was hoping more from him, but he sucks and I was about to step up, but Liam got all jealous and also told me to trust on Mason and in some miraculous way he manage to get himself a date with Corey

"Well this clean-up is wrapping up, you got a date and I got to pee, excuse me" – I say to both Liam and Mason and walk away from the library to the bathroom

After doing my business, I notice Corey is talking to some boy and he's talking about Corey working with him, seems like Corey is a good guy, even though he's with the bad guys, talking about bad guys, I bet that one is Theo, after all is talking about a pack, when he let Corey go I took my chance to introduce myself to the little shit.

"Hi, you must be Theo" – I say walking towards him

"Yeah…and you are?" – He asks looking at me confuse but curious

"I'm Marco, nice to meet you" – I say to him extending my hand for him to shake

"Nice to meet you" – he says grabbing my hand and when he grabs my hand he whines feeling a shock of electricity going through him and he kneels on the ground – "fuck…" – he says letting my hand go – "that's some next level, shock hand prank" – he says

"Just a little warning" – I say to him kneeling on the ground and I put a blade (that is hidden in the long sleeve of my t-shirt) in his throat – "I'm back with my pack, so you better be good, I may look all calm and put together" – I say to him and he arches and eye brown – "Ok, maybe I'm not, but if you do something I'll hurt you" – I say to him

"You smell like Liam" – he says to me

"I would tell you why, but I let that to figure for yourself, because I'm not going to give you much information about me, it's not fair for you to know it all" – I say to him and let the blade hide back in my sleeve and stand up

"You know…I'm gonna find out because I kind of like your style, you would be a lot better on our pack, you seem to be different from the other members of Scott's pack, which is a good thing, most of them are very mellow and you don't seem to be very mellow at all" – he says to me with a smirk

"You wish, but that's the magic of being in a pack, everybody is different" – I say to him and turn my heels to walk away but he grabs me by my arm to stop me

"I'm serious about it, if you get tired of them, you can come to us, like I say, I LIKE your style" – he says with a smirk and saying the last part with his face close to me

"Whatever, just let me go before I make you" – I say to him and he smirks one last time before letting me go

"Guess that I see you around" – he says winking at me before walking away making me roll my eyes at him as I'm walking away and back to the library with Liam and Mason

"Hey, what's up you guys?" – I ask them

"Corey haven't text me, I think he's going to bail on me" – says Mason

"I heard him talking with Theo when I got out of the bathroom, he doesn't seem all bad, but Theo was knocking some senses into him about been part of his pack and to try not to care about any of you" – I say to him

"How did you know who was Theo?" – asked Liam

"Well he was talking about "pack" with Corey, so I figure out…and also introduce myself by threating him if he ever does something to any of you" – I say to him

"What? Are you crazy? What if he tried something on you?" – asked Liam

"I got my tricks under my sleeve" – I say swinging my arm and the blade comes out from under my sleeve – "literally" – I say and swing my arm to make them go back inside

"Wow…Liam, your boyfriend is awesome" – said Mason and I smirk

"Come on, we need to find Scott, bet he is in the Animal Clinic" – says Liam

"Well, let's go" – I say to them

I drive with Liam to there and I wanted to talk to him about this morning, but soon as we get in the car…nothing, dead silence, which is also my fault anyway, I'm not saying anything and he's not saying anything.

I mean, I just got back and we are mates, things should be more exciting and we should be talking and kissing…even maybe more sex, but I feel some distance between us…maybe we need revisited our relationship after this long time, going on a date…

"We should have a date" – I say to him out loud

"What?" – asked Liam

"Liam…don't you feel like things between us have change?" – I ask him

"I feel the same for you; you don't feel the same for me? I remember asking Scott about it, usually after mating even you got my bite…they may don't feel the same, like the strong connection and stuff, different to if you were a werewolf" – explained Liam

"I feel the same for you Liam…it's just…I feel something is weird" – I say to him while I park in the Animal Clinic

"Let's talk about this when we get home, right now I think we need to find Scott" – he says to me getting out of the car and I do the same – "Hayden?" – He says and I turn to the Animal Clinic and saw this girl in there

"Hi…Liam and…who are you?" – She asks to me

"I'm Marco, Liam's mate and you are Hayden…and I don't know you" – I say standing in front of her – "Why I don't know her?" – I ask Liam

"Marco…this is Hayden, during the whole thing that I almost kill Scott, she died…but then she came back…" – starts to explains Liam

"That means she's a chimera?" – I ask to him and swing my arm letting my blade out and take out my gun

"Wow! Hey! Wait…its ok, she's…a friend" – says Liam

"A friend?" – Hayden and I say at the same time and we look at each other

"Then why did you tell me that you almost kill Scott to save me and why did you save me last night as well?" – asked Hayden to Liam

"You didn't tell me this part of the story when you almost kill Scott" – I say to Liam

"It was the super moon and you're my friend, I would do that for you, Mason, Marco…anyone" – explained Liam to Hayden

"You know ever since going back…nothing feels the same or right…except for you Liam" – she explains to him

"Wow…ok, I'm gonna go now" – I say to them and walk away

"Wait! Marco" – called out Liam

"No! I just was talking to you about if something changed because it feels different and you wanted to blame it on me because I'm human, did something happened between you two while I was out?" – I asked and Liam didn't say anything as well as Hayden or Mason – "guess that answers my question" – I say walking away this time ignoring Liam's calls and get into my car and drive away

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Uh Oh, troubles in paradise, sorry if any of you guys like Hayden, but that's how is gonna go for her in this story, her and Marco will fight? Who knows, you just have to read about it, but if she does, she will not get very lucky giving how good Marco have turned and she's not as hard to kill as a Berseker so maybe Marco can end her quickly...just saying lol, see you guys next time!**


	4. That Guy: Chapter 3

**"** **That Guy"**

I wake up next day, take a shower, change into the clothes for the day and go down to eat some breakfast that my mom leave made for me, after I told her about last night and Liam, she comfort me with some of her food and we cuddle in the couch to watch some comedy movies, so I can feel better, but I still feel like shit.

Liam has tried to call me, but I keep rejecting his calls and I even blocked him from send me texts or any other way of messages like apps or social media, I really don't want to talk to him not yesterday night and I'm doubting about it today.

I arrive to school and as soon as I arrive I see Liam is close to my usual parking spot and is waiting for me, I walk and avoid eye contact with him, I hear him calling me softly when I pass him by but I ignore him and go to my locker to grab my stuff and see Hayden walking with Theo, god I really hate that girl and that guy, he even got the nerve to smirk and wink my way when he pass me by.

I go and sit on my class, a class that I share with Liam and I see also in there Mason, Corey and Hayden, I still feel like I need information about the chimeras and Theo's pack to know about The Beast that Scott spoke to us about, but I'm not talking to Hayden and I'm not going to be part of Liam's plan, so I'm gonna make my own.

"A relationship among alleles where both alleles contribute to the phenotype of the heterozygote" – said our teacher – "to the ones in the first and third row, turn around, the person that is behind you is going to be your lab partner" – she says

I'm on the fourth row, so some guy turns around and looks at me and I shake my head saying no, I turn to look at Mason pulling a girl to be where he was so he could be with Corey and see that Liam will be partner with Hayden, I roll my eyes and I go and pull Mason away so I can be partner with Corey and Mason with whoever I was and I go and move to be seated next to him and he smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hi again…Marco, right?" – He asks to me

"Yep, looks like we are together on this one" – I say to him

"Look…I know that you may know what I am…" – he starts to say

"Yeah I know, I just will like to know a little more about you and how all of it happened, I would ask Hayden, but I will have to pull her eyes out, Theo as well, I don't know who else is part of your pack…but you look to be nice enough to be the one who can answer my questions" – I say with a smile

"I don't know…I may get in trouble" – he says to me

"Look, we all need to be together against The Beast, besides, what's the fun in never get into a little trouble" – I say to him and wink at him

We work in our assignment and he did answer some of my questions, but only some because he didn't wanted to give away something…at least I hope, because if not, I may use another ways that I have been teach to bring out information from people, but I think this pack is just as clueless as mine about The Beast and everything.

Besides that, he's very easy to talk to and charming, Liam doesn't seem to enjoy too much that I am with him and talking while clearly flirting with him and he's flirting back at me, he looks tense, but he's there with Hayden anyway, she will help him or not if she doesn't want me to rip her head off.

"So…I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me?" – He asked

"Me…with you…on a date?" – I ask and I look to Liam's side and he looks angrier than before…I really don't know what to say to Corey, in one side it would be a taste of Liam's own medicine and on another…I don't want to be "that guy" – "I…I don't know Corey" – I say to him looking away

"Look…I understand, Hayden talked to us about you" – he says and I look at him in shock but then feeling angry – "Theo asked to us if we know anything about you and she answered that you are his mate but that you guys argue last night because she and Liam kissed while you were away…just so you know, if you want to get even at him because of that, you can do it with me, I understand" – he says with a smirk and a wink making me blush which is something that I haven't done since I was back from Mexico

We finish the assignment just before the class was over and the teacher let us go since there wasn't much time before the bell ring, I was glad about it, so I could go to my other class that I didn't share with any of them since it's the art class.

"Mr. Finstock, it's good to finally see you again" – greeted me the teacher Mrs. Bellamy

"I'm kind of happy to be back as well, thanks for letting me join again" – I say to her

"Well you are one of the best in here, I couldn't let you go, how was your stay in Mexico, learn anything good?" – She asks

"Aprendí lo suficiente" – I say to her in Spanish and smile

I was actually happy to be in this class again, I could let go all my frustration by painting and that was exactly what I was doing, red, black, blue, green, what a way to color my frustration, this time I wasn't even trying to follow a patron, a drawing or anything else, I was just going for straight forward abstract, doing this and that, and let my feelings and impulses take over instead of my head.

"That looks interesting" – said a voice behind me, but it wasn't the teacher

"Are you even on this class?" – I ask to him

"I just heard about some disagreement about you and your boyfriend, I thought that you needed some comfort" – he said while resting his arms on the back of my chair and leaning to whisper to me – "I'm very good with comfort"

"Even if you were a friendly and cute grandma with milk and cookies, I would rather find comfort by holding a hedgehog or kissing a poisonous frog" – I say to him

"So you were thinking about holding and kissing? I can do more than just that" – he says and I could feel the smirk on his voice

"Mr. Raeken, please go back to your work" – called out Mrs. Bellamy

"Sorry, just was asking for advice to the most talented person in here" – he says and moves away from me

What it's going on with this place, first Corey and then Theo…wait…there is a patron there…both are in the same pack, this must be a trap and I'm not falling into that, not at all, they can both kiss my ass…wait that's not a good way to put it, they can both go and kiss their own ass…yeah, or each other's ass, that's better, I smirk at my thoughtful insult and continue with my work, until the bell ringed.

"Ok, paintbrushes down guys, you can continue with this next time, good work, see you guys later" – she said and we all stand up to go – "Mr. Finstock, glad to have you back, that painting looks good, kind of different from past works" – she says to me as I'm passing by making me stop

"Is it different bad…or different good?" – I ask hesitating

"Oh, definitely good" – she says with a smile and I smile back and walk way

I was a little nervous about this new type of painting, cause it doesn't have a shape or an specific meaning, it's just me pouring out feelings in this moment anger, sadness and confusion, but I'm glad that is attractive enough still to another eyes that aren't mine, I walk into the locker room to change for my last class.

I must say that I miss my uncle as our coach, new coach is just a lame ass, I always hate sports, but now that I have a better physical condition I was up for the challenge of standing up to my uncle expectations, but he's not here, he's in rehab, which by the way I need to visit him.

"Hey, you seem zooned out today, are you sure you don't want to go on a date with me, I may take your mind out of whatever that is bothering you" – said Corey to me as I finish to put my t-shirt back

"I'm just thinking about some other stuff…the coach…my uncle is not here anymore, I may need to visit him and…why am I talking to you about this" – I say picking up my stuff and walking away and he stops me grabbing my arm

"Maybe because you can see that I can be another option" – he says to me

"You know…you asked me first…and Theo asked me also, so whatever you guys are planning on doing, playing mind games with me or whatever…it's not going to work" – I say to him moving my arm to make him let go but he grab me again and I grab a dagger from inside my boots and move close to him to put it close to his throat – "let me go or I make you let go" – I say to him

"Whatever you're thinking about, at least about me, is not the truth, I'm not doing this because Theo make me do it, you can trust me" – he says grabbing my other arm by my wrist and slowly put my hand with the dagger down

"But I don't trust you" – I say to him

"At least, trust in me enough to let me do this" – he said and then leaned close to me to capture my lips in a gentle and sweet kiss

I let the kiss sink in for a moment, but after what it felt like more time but it must be like 5 seconds I pull away and step away from him.

"Don't ever do that again" – I say to him and put my dagger back in my boot and turn around to leave

I feel like crap, I was avoiding be "that guy" and now I'm "that guy" and I can't think in other thing, I hate it, how Liam could do this before, I wonder if he felt this guilty as well when his kiss happened, which I may add that I didn't know it was a kiss what happened between them until Corey told me, but I try to clear my mind as I get into my car and I go straight to Scott's house to talk to him about everything that Corey told me when we talked about The Beast, how they got back and a thing that he told me about Theo needed them to find a "blind alpha".

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Well that was a little bit uncomfortable to write, I mean I been through a cheating situation and I will not get myself involved into doing the same thing to someone, so I very much feel what Marco feels in this one about not wanted to be "that guy", will he forgive Liam and will Liam forgive him for this? (even actually he didn't started the kiss or let it go through that much) well you guys you just have to wait and read, see ya!**


	5. All We Can Do Is Try: Chapter 4

**All We Can Do Is Try**

"When did I agree to do this?" – I ask myself out loud

"You wanted to find some information by yourself to help the pack, well that is why you are here, deal with it" – said Gerard

"If it wasn't your dad I would have killed him" – I say to Chris

"Trust me, even I would have killed him" – said Chris

"This place smells awful, it's like dead corpse or something" – I say to them

"This…is like a fingerprint, we are on a good road" – said Gerard signaling a black soot that is on the wall of the tunnel and we continue to walk as he continues to talk – "You know, there were a lot of descriptions of the beast; witnesses described everything from a red-furred giant wolf to a cloven-hoofed panther the size of a horse" – he tells to us – "My grandfather told me that the body was oil-black, solid but shapeless at the same time, that it was like a shadow pretending to be real" – he explains

"Okay, time to change weapon" – I say putting my gun back and take out a much bigger shotgun and Chris does the same and looks at me – "just in case, if that thing is actually the size of the horse or bigger" - I say

"As far as legend goes, the only weapon proved effective against the beast was a simple spear wielded by a young woman" – says Gerard

"Just a spear? Well this thing is more advanced than a simple spear" – I say to them

"I think we should split up to cover more ground" – said Chris

And that's what we do, Gerard goes to one way, I go the other and Chris takes another route, as far as I go, I see nothing at all, everything is fine as long as neither of us find the creature by ourselves, we could die, this place feels all the same I feel like I'm going in circles and seeing the same place at least twice.

"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" – called out Chris

I get back or most likely try to find my way back so I can go and meet Chris in the route he took, which it wasn't hard because I keep hearing this sound and then see this light of a flare and I bet that's Chris.

"What did you…" – I start to say and then stop my tracks when I see where he throw the flare and see a pile of dead bodies covered with thousands of insects – "fuck, no" – I say turning around coughing and hide my head in Chris chest until I realize what I did and separate from him – "Sorry…I just…ugh…I hate bugs and…all of those people…I told you guys that it smelled like dead corpse" – I say to him – "what are we gonna do?" – I ask looking at him and keeping my back facing the dead bodies

"I think we should call Parrish and let the police handle this" – says Chris

"Sure let the hellhound take care of dead bodies like the last time" – I say and he turns to look at me – "What?" – I ask and he shakes his head and start to make the call and I decide to move and walk away to not see or smell the dead bodies

* * *

"So, Chris found the dead bodies in the tunnel and Gerard encounter with the dread doctors as well, so that was very productive, your mom told us that when they inspect the bodies they say that they were killed before getting dumped there" – I say to Scott who is joined with Stiles and Kira

"Maybe the doctors are hiding the bodies" – said Scott

"They may be protecting the beast like they parents do with their child" – say Stiles

"That thing is a werewolf" – said Scott

"It's called The Beast" – says Kira

"Yeah, Gerard also refer to that thing in the same way as he was telling us the stories, he seems to know some about that thing, more than Theo and his pack" – I say – "Anyway, Stiles your dad told me that we need to figure out what's going on, because Parrish dreams are becoming truth" – I say to them

"We will figure out, thanks for the help Marco, you been amazing since you been back" – said Scott to me

"Thanks, I been trying my best to be more helpful as member of the pack" – I say

"What about your relationship with Liam, are you guys gonna make up?" – asked Scott

"So far, I have no plans on that, I mean, is not that simple, what will you do if it happens to you, like with Kira? And you guys are in a relationship is not like you guys are mates…for what I know, I don't know if you feel different about it, but…Liam and I are supposed to be together forever, but it doesn't meant that he is going to go around kissing somebody else and I have to be ok because he is my mate" – I say to him

"Yeah, but this could be bad for him" – warned Scott

"Bad how? I was away from him for like almost a year, nothing is going to happened for him in this moment" – I say to him

"It's different" – said Stiles – "remember that information I gave to you about mates? Well I don't know if you remember, but one thing is been away from your mate, but you guys still love each other and want to be together, other thing is denying your mate, it could be bad for the werewolf or both if you both are" – he explains

"What do you mean by that?" – I ask

"He could start to get weak and depressed, it would be like losing his abilities and will in life, so you guys need to talk and figure out" – said Scott

"I don't make any promises about it" – I say to him and try to walk away and he grabs my arm – " _what the hell is going on with people always stopping me from walking away this days, goddammit_ " – I think

"Really think about it quick, what if he is in a moment of necessity to use his abilities and he's not in the same mood and energy, it could be dangerous for him, now with not only chimeras and the dread doctors, but also The Beast around" – said Scott before letting go my arm and I just nod at him and continue to walk away

* * *

"I'm glad that you finally agreed to meet with me" – said Liam

"Just trying to not make the problems worst for us" – I say to him

"What are you talking about?" – asked Liam confused

"Look…it's too early for me to forgive you still, I mean…we are mates, we are supposed to be together, but like I say to the guys, just because of that it doesn't meant that I'm going to put up with you cheating or do me wrong in any other way just because we are together forever" – I explain to him – "of course, couples always have issues and they work them out, but I don't want those issues to include you doing me wrong and hurting me" – I say to him

"Did I…hurt you?" – asked Liam

"Yes! Liam you hurt me, it hurt me to find out that you kissed with Hayden, it hurt me that you cheated on me, it hurt me that you didn't even thought about telling me about it, it also hurt that when we talked about our relationship feeling weird, you started to blame on the fact that I was human, so yes I was hurt" – I say to him

"I'm sorry…I really am, but sorry doesn't work or cover up for me or what I did, even if she was the one who kissed me…" – says Liam – "there was this time on my old school that I got into a fight and knocked out another boy's teeth and I was forced to write an apology, but he and I knew that we didn't really meant it" – he explains – "so I need to show you in some way that I do love you and that will never happened again and maybe even make you fall in love with me again" – he says grabbing my hands

"I will like us to fix things as well, so I'm willing to try whatever you want to do, but not today, but I really hope we can make up" – I say to him and then move my hands away from his – "there is something I need to tell you as well, but don't think that because of that we are even…so…Corey kissed me" – I say to him

"What?! But…" – he started sounding angry

"Just let me talk" – I interrupted him – "he kissed me and for a second I think I kissed back, but just because he make me feel like you make me feel before everything changed, I guess I felt you in some way in him and find a comfort, but I broke the kiss and told him to never to that again" – I explain to him and he seemed more calm

"Ok…" – he says

"I think it's a mind game from Theo and his pack, because that day not only Corey was flirting with me, but also Theo and I learn from Corey that when Theo asked about information about me, Hayden was the one who told him about that we are mates and our discussion that day, so I think it's just some kind of game from them, even Corey told me it wasn't from his part, I don't believe him" – I say to him

"But…didn't you say that he was a good guy even that he was with Theo's pack?" – asked Liam confused

"I think he is, but so far he's not living to those thoughts and I don't think we can take it easy with him or Hayden until we are 100% sure that they are not going to turn on us or continue giving information to Theo about our moves, jealousy aside" – I explain to him

"Ok, so…do you want me to go…or…" – he started to say

"Like I say not today Liam…so…no, maybe tomorrow or other day" – I say to him

"Ok…I respect that" – he said turning away and moving towards the window – "I love you" – said Liam before leaving through the window.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Well here we go with Marco and Liam making things up...or at least trying, sorry but I couldn't stand having them breaking up for too long and things are about to get crazy so they need to be in a better place, see ya next time guys ;)**


	6. Back Together: Chapter 5

**Back Together**

"Holy shit…I want to never do that again in my life" – I say getting out from the body bag as Liam, Scott and Stiles do the same

"It's 7:45PM, we have 15 minutes" – says Scott

"Let's move then" – says Stiles

We wait for the guards to pass the door of the morgue before we get moving and then we are on our way to save Lydia, but half of the way we find two orderlies on the hallway making the 4 of us stop.

"Maybe I can take them down" – suggest Liam

"They took Doctor Conrad away!" – says a sudden patient hitting the door glass of his cell making me jump back to Liam

"Sorry" – I whisper to him and move a step further from him

"Conrad Fernis, I haven't get my medication because someone took my doctor away…where is my doctor?" – asked the guy

"We don't know who's your doctor, be calm" – says Scott

"Where is my doctor? I need my medication, WHERE IS HE?!" – He asks repeatedly and gets agitated and starts to hit the glass door with his hands

"Can you take him, he's gonna make the orderlies find us" – I say to Liam and Scott shots me a look and I just shrug

Then he turns around and turns into his alpha look with red eyes and fans showing them to the patient and he gets nervous and backs away, the orderlies seeing that there was nothing continues their path going through a door down the hall.

"Thank god, I thought that we'll be caught and the plan will fail" – I say to them

We keep moving until we found the final gate, seeing that there wasn't a keycard lock, Scott and Liam try to push the door but they are weaken by the Mountain Ash and soon get tired from doing it, I even try to get the door to open with one of my daggers and it broke in the process, thank god it wasn't my favorite one.

"Now what? I didn't bring out the big guns because I didn't wanted to call attention with the sound of the shootings, I only got daggers and my blades and seeing what happened with my dagger, I'm not gonna try luck with my blades" – I say to them

"Hit me" – says Liam to Scott

"What? No!" – says Scott

"If I get angry I will be stronger, hit me" – he says again and Scott looks hesitating

"Hit him!" – encourages Stiles to Scott and I look at him in shock

"Come on Scott, hit me, remember that I tried to kill you?" – Says Liam trying to encourage Scott to hit him – "I wanted you dead" – he says

Scott bites the taunt and hits Liam and he ask for another and another, I must say I kind of wish I was the one doing them, not only Liam was angry but also Scott and they go for the gate again this time they manage to push it and open it and Stiles and I go through the gate, Liam looks at me as I go, it was a "be careful" look and nods at me and I nod back; in record time Stiles and we made it to Lydia's cell and find her strapped on the bed with blood oozing from the hole in her head.

"Lydia…don't worry, we will get you out of here" – says Stiles

"You guys could die if you stay" – said Lydia

"You will die if you stay here" – I say to her as Stiles and I start to undo her straps

"Valack is on his way here" – says Lydia – "Leave" – she says to us

"No, no way Lydia, we are not going to let you here" – says Stiles

"I can take him Lydia, don't worry" – I say to her

"Leave…please" – she begs and Stiles hesitate for a moment and turns to me

"Come on, when Valack leaves we try to get her" – says Stiles and I look at Lydia hesitate but he grabs my arms and pulls me to hide outside the cell and behind the gate

We see Valack going through the hall and into Lydia's cell and he start to talk to her but not long enough we see Theo's pack going through the hall, they confront Valack and he ask them why they are here for Lydia and Theo says that they are here for the hellhound and Parrish comes through the door melting it in hellhound mode.

Theo's pack try to get him but they are over powered and he makes his way through Tracy and Josh easily and even Corey, then we see Valack hurting Theo and taking Lydia back and coming to our gate and we stop in his way but then I see a flaming Corey being throw to our way, I move away but Corey falls on Stiles and Valack take the chance to run away with Lydia.

"Come on" – I say helping Stiles to move Corey away from him and help him up – "let's go and get Lydia, we are not officially in a secret mission anymore" – I say to Stiles and run to were Valack moved and we find a closed door

"Dammit, what do we do now?" – asked Stiles frustrated and I swing one of my arms letting the blade came out from the sleeve of my jacket

"I really hope it doesn't have the same faith that my dagger" – I say to him and I stick the blade in the lock of the door and force the door open – "yes! Let's go" – I say to him and we run to find Lydia yet again

We find a shower room full of patients cowering and we look around and find a grate and I help to open it so we can go through the tunnels under Eichen, the smell is awful even the dead bodies smell on the other tunnels beats this one, fecal matter and chemicals doesn't smell all pleasant, on the top of that we are pretty lost even though we hear a scream from Lydia it sounds like it is all around and we continue to walk through the tunnels but get loss in the end.

"Maybe we need to break one of the pipes along the wall because sound carries better through the enclosed space and we can hear better and find Lydia" – suggest Stiles

"Thank god for your brains dude" – I say to him and use the blade that I still got out of my sleeve to break the pipe and we can hear Valack's voice

We start to go to the direction were we can hear Valack's and Lydia's voice until we arrive to the door of the laboratory and try to push it open but no result and then we heard a loud scream from Lydia and we cover our ears.

"Let me" – says Theo appearing from behind us and breaking the door's handle and Stiles goes in to help Lydia out and I turn to Theo and put my blade on his chest

"What are you doing in here?" – I ask him in a threating tone

"I'm here to help Lydia" – he says to me

"Don't make me laugh, you are here for something else, not only because of Lydia, so don't try to lie" – I say to him and swing my other arm and let my other blade out

"Hey! I helped open the door right?" – asked Theo

"Well I could have force it open as well, we don't need you, now get out" – I say to him

"I'm going to see if Lydia is ok" – he says

"I got my eye on you" – I say to him moving my blades away from him

"And I got mine on you" – he says with a wink moving to get inside and I roll my eyes at him before following him inside

She seems very agitated and tells Stiles to get out and then suddenly Parrish comes through the door and pushes me and Stiles to the hall ground and then we heard Lydia scream as he embrace her in flames, I look around and don't see Theo around, dammit, I should have known he was there for something else…wish I know what that "something else" was, then Parrish emerges from the smoke with Lydia on her arms and we stand up and follow him until we are out of Eichen House.

"Finally" – I say feeling the air of the outside

I never been so happy to see Liam and Scott are ok and that we made it someway and see also the jeep with Malia and Kira ok as well, but it was short lived when Tracy appeared and stabbed Parrish and grabbed Lydia.

"I'm taking her and there is nothing that any of you can do about it" – she says

"Oh, hell no" – I say and swing my blades out of my sleeve and charge to her

I move evading her claws and stab her on the stomach earning a groan from her and she was about to go on me again and I slash her on the arm that was about to hit me and as she winced from that pain and I slash the arm that is grabbing Lydia and she let her go wincing from the pain while Stiles grab her and move to get her inside the jeep and I retrieve the blade from her stomach and kick her to get some distance between us and get ready to take another blow at her and she gets shocked from the back by Lydia's mom.

"Get my daughter out of this hell hole" – she says

"Go!" – I say to Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia who take the moment to run on their jeep

"Are you ok?" – asked Liam coming close to me

"Yeah" – I say swinging my arms to let the blades go inside my sleeve's again and hold him tight and he holds back – "I'm glad that we are ok and get her out of here" – I say and then step back a little – "Let's get out of here" – I say to him

"Do you want me to go with you? Or do I wait for Mason?" – He asks

"Come, don't get too hopeful on doing something…but as I say before, we should work it out, so come on" – I say to him and he smirks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there we go, now everybody is back together...kind of and I'm not only refering to the pack (see what I did there? eh? eh? ok I'll stop) so we are closer to the appearing of The Beast let's see if Marco and Liam make things up before that happens because I think they are gonna need each other, see ya next time ;)**


	7. Stopping the Inevitable: Chapter 6

**Stopping the Inevitable**

"Wow…I almost believe in you as a good boy" – I say to Brett when I see him walking away from his interview

"Hey babe, what's up?" – He asks getting closer to me and I put my hand up touching his chest to stop him

"Stop with the "babe" thing, Liam and I are still mates" – I say to him

"So if you are mates why aren't you with him right now?" – He asks with a smirk

"Shut up, I just wanted to come and warn you" – I say to him

"Warn me about something? Do you care for me enough to do that?" – He asks with a bigger smirk and comes closer

"Hey! Stop that or I will rip your throat with one of my daggers" – I say to him

"You have turned even more badass and even harder to get, you remember that I like that don't you?" – He says

"You're so obnoxious" – I say to him – "there is a beast going around Beacon Hills, yeah, that's actually its name, The Beast, just so everybody needs to be alert during the game, because that thing likes the night…like most of other creatures in here, I just came to tell you because they told Liam to come and tell you but he still resents you a little bit so he asked me to come and tell" – I say to him

"Is it dangerous?" – He asked finally more serious and worried

"Very, so just be careful" – I say and turn to leave

"Are you gonna be in the game cheering for me?" – he says with a wink going back to his cocky self

"I'm gonna be there, cheering for Liam and my school" – I say and keep walking away

Then I find Liam and he ask me if I talked with Brett and I told him that we exchange some words, but that I can't stand him and he smirks and tell me to follow him to the library to find the others, once in there he tells us about this theory about The Beast and the frequency that Mason thought about and that there's gonna be news people broadcasting the game and that could attract The Beast and Scott thinks that we should get the game cancelled so nobody get hurt and I agree to be part of the plan, but I got to do something first...

* * *

"Are you planning on getting out any time soon?" – I ask to my uncle

"I don't know, the Stepping Stones folks to let me stay by having relapses, seven of them actually, every time they're about to discharge me" – he explains to me

"Oh…well…that's, but why do you want to stay here?" – I ask him

"I got a debilitating disease and indicates it is alcohol related, so until I know I don't have any more relapses and can stand by my own, I'm staying here" – he says – "and also I don't want to get stab in the stomach by another arrow" – he adds

"Well, I get that, that moment was scary" – I say to him flinching remembering that moment when he got stabbed by an arrow – "but…I really miss having you around, you know, maybe you need a time off from the school…but you can go to our house, mom and I would take care of you until you can stand by your own as you say" – I say

"Nah, I don't want to be a burden for your mom and you" – He says

"You know…I never thanked you for the paintbrushes you left for me in your office" – I say to him putting my hand on his shoulder

"Now don't get all sentimental on me…do you still have them?" – He asked

"No…this bully at the school broke them and they were useless after that, but I did a nice painting with them at least" – I say to him

"I'm sorry to heard that" – he says

"No, I'm more sorry, because it was a nice gift" – I say to him and we smile at each other for a moment until I see some people coming to our way – "Stiles? Scott? What are you guys doing in here?" – I ask to them confused

"They are here to ruin the moment and my life" – says my uncle

"We need to talk to you coach, we need you to check you out to be on our charity game" – says Stiles

"I got a debilitating disease related to alcohol, so I'm staying, also I'm avoiding getting another arrow into my stomach and I need to stay" – my uncle says to them

"And also he has relapses, he got seven already, I will like him to not have more and he gets strong enough to get out" – I say to them as well

"Also, I hate charity games, they are meaningless" – says my uncle

"But the game profits go to cancer" – I say to him

"Wait…so it is for cancer or against it?" – He asks

"Against, deeply against" – says Stiles

"We need you coach" – says Scott

"Sorry kids, but I will never coach THERE again" – says my uncle

"I kind of agree on him in that one" – I say to them and Stiles shots me a look like asking me to shut up without saying it

"We don't actually need you to coach the game, we just want you to forfeit the game" – explains Stiles making my uncle smirk and I roll my eyes and look at them disappointed

* * *

I sit on the bleachers and wait for my uncle to forfeit the game before he blows the whistle, I kind of get the feel that he will not do it, he have never forfeit anything ever.

"Hi" – says someone next to me and I see that it's Hayden

"What do you want?" – I ask her

"Can I sit?" – She asks

"I would have to cut your throat, but you can try" – I say to her and she sits

"You should get used to it, because I'm joining Scott's pack" – she says to me

"Why? Do you wanna keep getting your nose in my relationship?" – I ask to her

"Liam and I are not together Marco, we already talk about it, we kiss, but he wasn't into it because he's with you, he clear that up that night you ran away from us, because I was wrong thinking that the things he said and did were a signal that he wanted something with me, but he doesn't" – she explains

"If I kiss you, I would regret it as well" – I say to her – "then why you are joining the pack if you are gonna stay away from our relationship?" – I ask her

"Because it's the right thing, you guys are doing the right thing, Theo isn't, don't worry, I don't want anything with Liam more than a friendship, he is very in love with you and you guys are mates" – she says

Then I heard the whistle and look at my uncle's way and notice that just as I predicted, he didn't forfeit the game, I see Scott and Liam going to the game and decide that I want to go and talk to Stiles to see if he has a plan B.

"Ok, whatever, but just because you are gonna be part of the pack, doesn't meant that we will be friends, that I have to like you or even stand be next to you, so if you excuse me I got things to do" – I say standing up and moving away from her and go to Stiles – "so he didn't forfeit the game, what do we do now?" – I ask him

"I ask my dad if we can call a bomb threat, but he said that that's gonna call even more media attention" – he explains

"Well, that's bad, I think we got nothing else to do than wait" – I say sitting on the bench with him

"Can you be here?" – asked Stiles

"Benefits of having my uncle back, that and that I don't want to be sitting on the bleachers next to Hayden" – I say to him

"You still hate her?" – He asks

"Oh yeah" – I say to him

After a moment we realize that the other school is kicking the ass of our team, I see Brett sending me a wink a couple of times and I roll my eyes, Stiles realizes that Malia hasn't got all the TV vans and noted that we need more time and that in order to do that we need to have a more even score and as we tell that to Liam he says that he just needs the ball and he will make it happened and while he's on that Stiles and I decide to go around the bleachers and check for the bloody shoe and he gets hit by a girl sitting next to Hayden and I catch him before he gets hit by something else and as we make our way towards another shoes we heard the loud feedback from the microphone and then a growl.

"Oh no…" – Stiles and I say at the same time and move to where we see the TV vans and Liam comes to our side

"I'm gonna delay that thing" – says Liam

"Liam, no, that thing could kill you" – I say to him and kisses me before jumping towards the busses – "LIAM!" – I scream as I see The Beast jumping as well from the buses towards Liam

* * *

 **Here we go, The Beast is out and the guys are...so not ready, but let's see how they can do with Marco's help with, I wanna thank the ones following and making this history the Fav for them, it may be not as good as the main story, well you know what they said, sequels aren't gonna be as good as the original, but they can still fill us with more story along with the main one and I like writing about Marco, so yai! hahahahaha anyway, thanks and please if some of you comment I will really appreciate.**


End file.
